Minerva's reactions
by SaveMeNow
Summary: HBP CONPATABLE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HALFBLOOD PRINCE! How McGonagall really reacted when she found out that HE was dead! WARNING CONTAINS SUICIDE! ONESHOT


**Hey all. I'm back but this time with a one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy sorry for the long wait! **

"_Err professor McGonagall I have something to tell you"_

"_Yes what is it?"_

"_Well you see umm what I mean to say is" _

"_Come along now Harry I have a lot of things to be doing… I have to go see Albus and well just tell me already." _

"_Well you see ummmm Professor Dumbledore is dead."_

"_What!"_

"_I'm so sorry"_

Minerva fell to the ground her body shaking uncontrollably with her sobs. Harry bent down to try and comfort her but she only pushed him away and asked him one not-so-simple question

"_Who killed him?"_

"_Snape"_

"_You mean to tell me after all these years Snape has still been a follower of Voldermort"_

"_It certainly looks that way, unless this is all part of a bigger plan which I don't believe it is"_

"_Harry… please leave… could you ask Poppy to come up in a couple of minutes"_

"_Sure anything for you"_

As soon as he left Minerva once again began sobbing uncontrollably. So much was going through her mind but one thought stuck out in her mind. WHY! Why did he have to leave her, why did he have to go now when it was so close to the Final Battle? So close to the time where not only Harry but she needed him the most. Part of her wanted to scream and throw things at the walls. Another part of her wanted to sob uncontrollably. A small part of her wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that Harry had been lying to her. But the strongest emotion she felt was….. That she just wanted to die. That she couldn't carry on with out him. In actual reality she couldn't live without Albus. The day the boy-who-lived told her that Albus Dumbledore – the greatest wizard EVER and the only person Voldermort truly feared, was dead a part of Minerva died too. The part of her that was care-free and didn't worry at all. The part of her that had learnt to love. The part that she had guarded for many years and he was the only one to truly break through those guards. The man who she had loved for years the man who made her feel happy was gone… and he wasn't coming back, ever. She vaguely remembered a poem her broken hearted aunt used to read to her, she whispered it to no-one in particular…

"_Changed. I guess a lot has changed, since you left me here alone. I guess I have changed, since the day you said goodbye. I'm no longer happy. No longer sad. I guess I'm just numb, now that you are gone."_

Minerva finally realised that either she was going to be killed by the Dark Side or she could battle it out til the end… or maybe she could do the unthinkable she could commit suicide. As far as she was concerned it was going to happen one day but to anyone else it was a major shock. But within minutes Minerva had made up her mind, and there was nothing anyone could do to make her change it. She lifted her wand and pointed it at her heart. Then in a heart ranching second. She whispered those fateful words.

"_Avada Kervada!" _

Instantly the second greatest member of the Order was dead…. Minerva McGonagall did the unthinkable she took her own life.

Poppy came running in seconds to late she burst through the door as Minerva hit the ground. Poppy couldn't believe it within hours of each other soulmates had died. All because of the dreaded war. That day not only was a vow broken but another was formed. High away in the Astronomy Tower Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived silently made a vow in Dumbledore's memory. He vowed that no-one else that matter to him would die. He decided to cut off all his emotional ties with other people from now on Harry Potter would be none as a lone wolf… an outsider. But little did he know that this would be his most catastrophic mistake yet.

**What do you guys think? Review and let me know. I don't mid what you say… I wasn't to sure whether to post this or not so it doesn't really matter to me. Just to let you all know my beta has gone on holiday so any chapter I post will not have been beta'd. Which brings me to the begging part of this AN I need a holiday beta… so if you would like to be my 'part-time' beta please let me know.**


End file.
